Dancing On The Road
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: To live three lives is a tricky concept. To be 18, in collage and a mother is one thing. But being a street racer with a car that could be mistaken as a transfromer is another. M for language. IS BEING FIX AND STUFF. YOU CAN WAIT OR READ ANYWAYS.
1. Getting in

" come on karin we're gonna be late!let's go! Move your japanese spanish ass and hurry up!"

" gomen!gomen!"the red head yelled thew the small apartment,

"if you don't hurry it up so be it chika!"

" i'm coming god!"karin hopped in the car.

" you know i'm not the only japanese-porta rican up in this shit!"

" oh shut it karin! Annoying ass sister"

" shut the hell up and drive sakura!wait were bubbles?"

" mama tsunade took her to auntie S"

" oh well come on we're gonna be late for other only shot for the best arts school in new york!hurry hurry!"

"right!" I pressed the gas and dove down the road to jewlyard collage of the arts.

***_x 4 minutes later x_***

" man when you drive you drive!"

" yeah i know now come on we've got 60 secounds to get to the main room!"

"Ahhh! Go go!"

We ran. Down the halls and found the doors and burst in and the head masters of the school sat right there about to call the next name and we came in the nick of time

" Sakura and Karin Haruno?"

_**" yes?"**_

" your turn" a older one with his hair in a pony tail and his coal like eye's

" itachi do i really have to be here? _**YOUR**_ the head of the school" another one with a duck or a chicken ass for hair said

" ma and pa said you had to! Now stop with the wining"

" but i don't see why us 4 are here"a tanish on pointed out with the brightest yellow hair i've ever seen.

" yeah Tachi-chan!"another with white hair and blue at the ends

" Hn. I don't care why i'm here, i've got nothing better to do and my mom would just nag me for being in the house all day so either way it's a drag for me" a pineapple head spoke up.

" you all are so annoying grow up you should be happy your picking the students for this amazing school" a cream eyed beauty with the longest hair butted in.

" all of you SHUT UP!" The one itachi yelled then looked at me and my sister and smiled softly," um you may go on stage and do the fallowing things .

And so we and my sister dance

* after the dance*

" um! Whoa! Like wow! You are amazing!" The bright haired boy. Yelled me and karin huffed and puffed for air , the chicken but one rolled his eye's

" other bellats we don't need good bye"

" sasuke! That's rude"itachi said to him

" if you think that bellat is eazy or corny for you maybe i can give you something diffenet . your .PICK!"i spoke feeling insulted.

he looked at me amazed and pissed i looked at him

"well? Got something?"

" partner dance..."

" fine got someone i can work with?"

" with me pinky,"

the whole judges at the table either gasped or had wide eye's.i for one didn't have a problem

" fine get your little chicken ass over here."

**( the song is 'There You Go' by P!nk)**

my hand inentertwined with mine and then i felt something like a spark or something like that feeling when your on your first rollercoster and you have that weird scared feeling but your still feeling a happy feeling. The music started and the dance was starting fast.

_**'Please don"t come around**_

_**Talking bout that you love me**_

_**Cause that love sh*t just ain"t for me**_

_**I don"t wanna hear that you adore me**_

_**And I know that all you"re doing**_

_**Is running your mind games**_

_**Don"t you know that game repeats game**_

_**So your best bet is to be straight with me'**_

Everything was hip movement and foot movement and making the right steps the fast beats it was me turned my body so smoothly and hard then relaxing , i felt like i was dancing with a god , oh kami help me, wait don't do that, i kinda like this.

_**'So you say you wanna talk, let's talk**_

_**If you won't talk, I'll walk**_

_**Yeah it's like that**_

_**I gotta new man, he's waiting out back**_

_**Now what, what you think about that**_

_**Now when I say I'm through, I'm through**_

_**Basically I'm through with you**_

_**What you wanna say**_

_**Had to have it your way, had to play games**_

_**Now you're begging me to stay'**_

It was like fighting in the dance when I tried to depart he pulled me back into his arm with a turn and ,just everything was fast and was running in my mind like a movie.

_**'There you go, looking pitiful**_

_**Just because I let you go**_

_**There you go, talking bout you want me back**_

_**But sometimes it be's like that**_

_**There you go, talking bout you miss me so**_

_**That you love me so, why I let you go**_

_**There you go, cause your lies got old**_

_**Now look at you, there you go**_

_**Please don't come around**_

_**Talking bout how you changed**_

_**How you said goodbye to what's-her-name**_

_**All it sounds like to me is new game**_

_**And I was right when I thought**_

_**I'd be much better off without you**_

_**Had to get myself from around you**_

_**Cause my life was all about you**_

_**So you say you wanna talk, I don't**_

_**Say you wanna change, I won't**_

_**Yeah it's like that, had your chance**_

_**Won't take you back, now what**_

_**What you think about that**_

_**And when I say I'm through, I'm through**_

_**Basically I'm through with you**_

_**What you wanna say**_

_**Had to have it your way, had to play games**_

_**Now you're begging me to stay**_

_**There you go, looking pitiful**_

_**Just because I let you go**_

_**There you go, talking bout you want me back**_

_**There you go, talking bout you miss me so**_

_**That you love me so, why I let you go**_

_**Yeah you know, cause your lies got old**_

_**Now look at you, there you go**_

_**Don't you wish you could turn the hands of time**_

_**Don't you wish that you still were mine**_

_**Don't you wish I'd take you back**_

_**Don't you wish that things were simple like that, oh**_

_**Didn't miss a good thing till it's gone**_

_**But I knew it wouldn't be long**_

_**Till you came running back**_

_**Missing my love, there you go**_

_**There you go, looking pitiful**_

_**Just because I let you go**_

_**There you go, talking bout you want me back**_

_**But sometimes it be's like that**_

_**There you go, talking bout you miss me so**_

_**That you love me so, why I let you go**_

_**Yeah you know, cause your lies got old**_

_**Now look at you, there you go'**_

Then as fast as everything started it stoped , there was that last move that i just couldn't grasp,there was a long note in the end of the dance and there was a huge dip i did, he swung me around and my hair wipped. And then he buoght me back up and arm were placed on my back and hips , breathing was heavy ,panting, we were panting hard , i found my head inches from his and hair were all in other faces and sweat mixed in with our hot faces , i opened my eyes to find his just staring at me like i did something he never seen before,he let me go and i got a hug from my face rag, i wipped the sweat off my face karin just looked at me with a glaze type look

" what's wrong karin?"

" nothing you just looked so"

" 'So' what?"

" so...kindlely wonderful"

" thanks karin"

I looked at sasuke who was back at his sit ,trying to steal some water from itachi's water bottle, i looked at the vending and bought a water bottle back,

" Oi! sasuke!"

he turned and i thew. The water at him, he grabed it

" thanks"

" hn. No biggy"i turned and started drink my own water.

"Haruno's!"

"yeah?"

" your in"

"what?"karin said speechlessly

" your. in ."

" oh my god, thank you kami!" Karin said and sakura smiled and laughed with joy them her phone ringed

' **_were every it goes i all ways knows_**

**_You make me smile_**

**_Please stay for a while now_**

**_Just take your time were every you go-'_**

"Um i'm sorry this is family i have to take this heh"

i picked up the phone and answerd

" auntie Shizune what do you want?"

" i'm sorry baby but i have to go to work and i can't take bubbly with me"

" but i'm doing something how must longer?"

" oh shit my boyfriend is coming to get his crap!"

" if you let that bitch touch her or you-"

" just hurry up baby i can't watch her for long,"

" i'm coming"

" alright hurry"

" right bye"

"bye"

I turned to karin

" um we have to go like now"

" what? What's wrong?"

" bubbly"

" oh shit! What time is it?"

" 5, now we have to go because her ex to get his shit, and he'll most likely be drunk now let's go"

i turned to itachi

" i have to pick up a family member of mine and we're just in a bad sanrio right now-"

" we ask who's this family member?"

I huffed and puffed and i was ready to blow the fucking house down " look i did want you guy's to know so early but sence i have no time oh well ,i have to go pick up my daughter okay so yeah is there any paper's that i have to sign and crap i really really _REALLY_ have no time"

every body but the long hair one , had wide eyes i rolled my eye's and got pissed " look! I know it's sirprizing and fuck i get it! Just tell me do i still have anything to do here!" They snapped out of it

" um do you want a drom?"

" how much are they?"

" 200$-"

" got it get it to you tomorrow-"

" for students that don't have kids"

" great it's even more , how much?"

" nothing"

"hn?"

" you pay nothing just rent and rent is 10 bucks "

" cool to the fucking touch! Yes okay um talk to one of you tomorrow bye!" I ran down the hallways with karin we recovered with our coats and jackets to the car , i sped down the block to my auntie's house, thank god he wasn't there. Auntie Shizune came out giving me tori's bags_**.( bubbly , bubble, and bubbles are only nicknames to her ,her real name is Tori Haruno and she's 6 years old, she has black hair with pink highlights and her eye's are a tiger lily mix of black and green,her skin is pale as a pearl) **_i walked into my aunties house and saw tori watch her favorite movie mulan, she turned and smiled and got up.

"MOMMY!"

" hey baby, where you good for auntie?"

"Yepies!"

" good now get in the car and srap your self in the car"

"Okay" she ran to the car and do so i found my auntie and hugged her.

" see you later thanks for watching her"

" on biggy saku i just want to help you with anything that will make you and my god daugther have a wonderful future ,i will do! And you know that, now get the hell out of my house! I got to go to work"

" okay later" i said bightly.

i got in the car and started driving to my ma's apartment were i lived with my sister and my baby not to say my ma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**

**I**

**F**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**S**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**

**H**

**I**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

wait,

i

Knew

That

**.**

**.**

**.**

sigh

**.**

**.**

**.**

waste

of

breath

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: soooooo how do you like it so far that's just the first shocker dude there are so much more here's a hint.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_later's lovely'z!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNK0wN**


	2. My Baby's Daddy

" hey karin!"i said yellign thew my small mouse house apartment.

" yeah?"

" i'm going to the corner store wanna come?i'm bringing bubbles!"

" uh, yeah i'll go wait a secound"

A few minutes later my sister came from the back of the apartment having her winter coat on and her beanie on her head," okay ready for the danger of new york coldness!"karin said with a super hero tone, tori walked down the steps of the apartment compelx and into my sliver honda. As i drove to the store i started thinking how am i gonna take care of tori as i'm at school? Schools out for the kids and well i won't have time!

"*sigh*i guess i just have to take you to school with my tori"

" yay!" I smiled at her and parked up to the 7-11 corner store ,i unbuckled my sit belt and started to get out, i turned to karin

" you want something?"

"yeah a black coffee with suger"

I nodded

"Mommy!"

i turn to see her face, she so looked like tsunade and not me! So annoying but cute! She has like taunade's eyes (but not eye color) and forehead but my nose and mouth! Man i made a go baby! No comment on my babys daddy's trades, he just made her pale as hell, but she is still a wonderful baby girl.

" yes baby?"

" can i go in with you?"

" yeah sure baby,come on"

she smiled a toothly grin and hopped out of the car holding my hand.

=7*!-_+ In side, sasuke's prov +_-!*7=

" shiiiiitttt!, why do i have to paper work!"i groaned to my best friend who was cross the counter of the 7-11 store

" i don't know because you gave a young mother a hard time of getting in to a school she need to get in to! And the chick tore you off in dance too you got your self into this get your self out chicken ass, and it looks like the only way that that's going to work is you taking a pen ,putting it between your uchiha ass fingers and working on paper work, got it?"

"Tsk. Fine!" I walked to the back of the store and let the heavy paper work hang between my hands and opened the door to the cooler of Airzona tea ,as soon as did so the frount door opened,

" oh! Mommy! Can i have something hot? So i won't be cold!"

" sure why not?"

" oh mommy! Did you look at the man at the counter! His hairs yellow! That's cool!"

" i know ,isn't it?"

" but your hair pink! That's even cooler!"

" why thank you baby"

" your welcome mommy!"

'hn. Cute, a mother and daugther together on a winter night.'i went back to what i was doing and got my tea and turned on my heel and walked to the counter,then i stopped ,naruto was smiled and told me to turn around.a little girl with pink highlights and midnight hair was handing some papers of my paper work that fell out of my hand ,

"here you go mister you droped this!"she smiled.

the mother's ears popped up and looked around to were her daugther was and then saw her and raced over.

" tori, what are you doing?"

" nothing i was just giving the nice man's papers back"

" oh that's vary nice baby,"the mother looked up and was surprized, and so was i ,it was the haruno chick,so this is her daugther?she's so cute.

++++=_=Sakura's prov=_=++++

" oh hey ,sasuke ,right?"i asked

" yeah," he smirked then he squated down to tori's level " and who's this little cutie?"

" oh ,tori , my daugther" he looked at her and smiled a bit more

" i could of sworn you called her bubbly at school"

" uh, that's her nick name"

" oh, cute, well miss tori thanking you for giving me my papers back, if i lost these i would of gotten the heat"

" your welcome mister sasuke!"she smiled, sasuke get back up and looked at sakura,

"Your kid's adorable"

" thanks, tori got get the bread with the colorful spots on it okay?"

" okay mommy!"the little girl ran to the other side of the store getting what her mother ordered.

"so"

"So?"

"where's her dad?"

" don't know don't care"

" do you know who he is?"

" yeah, how can i forget the guy who banged my up with a kid, i'm not an idiot"

" never said you were, you don't seem like the one to not wanna her father around"

" well i am so yeah" i watch tori and the stack of bread loafs fell she started to pick them up and put them back.

" you need help tori?"

" no mommy i got it!"she smiled,

" do you wish he was here to take care of her with you?"

" pffff. Nope"

" your so not like other girls"

" yep sirry bob!"

"hn."i saw tori come back with the loaf of wonder bread as she did so, she smiled,

" look mommy! Look i did it!"

" awesome baby!okay we have to get auntie's coffee and your hot coco and milk so lets go" i turned to sasuke.

"i gotta go see you at school tomorrow"i walked to the corner back of the store where they had eggs milk and etc.i got the milk and went to the little coffee stand and made the black coffee and got tori's coco she jumped with joy and laughed ,then the frount door opened i didn't mind or cared who walked in so i went along making karin coffee then...

" sakura is that you?"

i froze , my body went numb, my breathing heavyed ,my minded remembered that ton,e that sweet tone i hated that face ,that damn fake smile.i turned.i droped the coffee.

" sai?"

" hey, sakura! It's been a long time! Were have you been?"

" away from you"i griped tori and put her behind me. He smiled .

" is this my baby girl?"he reached his hand out

i snapped" touch her and trust me to hell i will rip it right out of it's socket!"

"You shouldn't be talkin' that way aorund her saku,you'll rub off on her"

" if we're talking about skills of teaching kids , then your mom did a horrible job,"

" please sakura i can't even touch her?"

" do i need to repeat myself?"

sasuke butted in and walked over.

" sakura,who's this?"i closed tori's ears.

" my baby's daddy"

Sasuke looked at sai then at me then tori.

" sakura can't you let by gones be by gones?"

" hell to the goddamn no, your the one who didn't want a thing to do with her!"

" but i've changed,"

I laughed" that phrase? Really?"

he stepped toward me and tori,i stepped me and tori back." Saku, come on please"

I pulled out my phone" if you get any closer i swear to god i will call the head of police and you know who that is!"

" are you for real? Your gonna call your mom? Like she can do anything but put me and jail for 6 days"

" you don't know what my mom can do she can say you did a crime and put you in jail with out bail!"

" let's just see if you can call her in time!" He knocked my phone out of my hand and grabed tori,i kicked him and ran to the other side of the store to the door he fallowed running after me, then i tripped and tori did too i tried getting up but i twisted my ankle, sai was just over us he smiled and reached for tori.i closed my eye's holding her to dear life. But something stopped him.i opened my eye's and sai was knock out i looked up and sasuke had a bat in hands then he dropped it and picked me up and grabed tori's hand , he walked over to my car and put tori and me in the back and then he got in the driver's seat and drove, 6 miunte's later we got to the back of the school and it looked like they didn't finsh the school like they were still building, sasuke came to the back and asked tori to pleae step out and so she did then he looked at me and picked me up stepped out the car.

" where are we?"

" you guys were gonna get your droms tomorrow but i think you should get them tonight "he lade the way with me in his arms and went over to the wooden elevator karin and tori fallowed we got to the top i seemed like it wasn't done on the first 3 floors then it looked more sturdy like they ment to stop building then we got to the highest floor ,we exited the elevator and started to walk to a unfinshed hall way like they stopped when it got to the walked to the hallway, there where only three doors and then he pulled his keys out and unlocked the first door and looked at karin.

"karin this is your drom"

" uh thanks"

" make your self at home"

she walked in and closed the door.

He unlocked to 2sd door and walked in.

It was like a explosion of Indian colors and gypsie theme was amazing,the bed was huge like a king sized,he walked over to the bed and sat me down on the slik and then did the honor of take off my shoes for me and then he went to a medium sized frigeand got an ice pack and took a pillow and sat my foot on it and placed the ice pack on it.

"um thank you vary much"

" no biggy"he smirked ,i blushed .he turned to tori who was having fun looking at the city though the windows.

then he picked me up again turning to tori.

"hey tori you can watch tv okay? Sasuke and mommy are gonna talk"

" okay!"she said smiling

he caryed my to the open side of the sat me down and then sat down with me.

" your mostly thinking why is the school half way finshed"

"yeah,"

" well it's because i stopped the workers."

"why?"

" becausei got in a fight with my sister and i just came out right here and i noticed something"i got interested.

" what?"

" the view of the stars were too good to be covered up, so i told the workers to make what's right here good enough to live on and they did .that room your in was my sister's room.

"ohhhhhh...well i must say..." i looked at the stars " it is a good view"

" yeah, no body lives in the back of the school so it's quite peaceful."

"Nice, thank you"

" your welcome,"he looked at me and i looked at him his head slowly got closer and so did mine ,there were inches away then...

======SREECHHHHHHHH!======

I looked out to the streets and saw cars ,

" oh,the street racers"i looked at sasuke who looked pissed about something ,like he forgot something. And he was pissed about it.

I remembered-wait that was tonight? Damn anko's gonna kill me. Sasuke picked me back and put me to my bed ,

" good night i have something to do"

" good night" i said.

tori jumped over to me and gave me my 2sd phone( yes 2sd phone i have 3 because i lose them.)

" mommy! Auntie anko called she sound mad!"

'great'

" thanks babe"i pressed on the miss calls

.

.

.

.

.

A/n soooooo you like ,love?please read ,review , fallow and fave please and thank you sorry i'd type more but it's 4:17am so night lovelys


	3. MAGIC

My eye's dragged each other open to be greeted by the laughing sun,i looked next to me to see tori in a sleeping ball,then I heard a knock, i looked to the right of me and there was a window to sasuke's room,i got out of bed and pulled the shades out the way to find sasuke at the glass he smiled and pointed to his clock I looked at it,...it's...1:00 p.m? I'm late! late, late, late! on a vary importion date! Shit! My eye's widen and i shook tori wake and put her clothes on her then my clothes then i did my hair and tori's then i ran out the door,but then IS SUNDAY!AGH! I shot a look at his door and weirdly he walked out smiling at me in my jeans,and black coat,nails,beanie ,boots ,gloves,and bag. I Was pissed,i stomped over to him and he walked to me.

" why the hell did you do that?"

" do what?"

" tell me it was passed time to go to school,"

" not so fast ,i didn't TELL you anything,I just pointed to my clock and you assumed that you were late for class and you assumed class was today. I said nothing."

I stomped my foot out of anger

" did you just stomp your foot?"

" weren't you here 6 secounds ago?"

"Toché" he walked to me closer,"but you look nice enough to go some where today." he turned to tori with a smile "how would you like to go see a movie"

Her eye's brightened and she jumped up" yes yes! Please!mommy!"

i looked at sasuke and he smiled as he grabed me by my waist" yeah,please mommy?"he said childishly.

I looked at him and then at tori " will bubbles be a good bubble?"

" yes mommy! Please? Bubble will! please?"

I sighed and looked her and smiled. I stared him down, but he kept on with his laughing smile, i gave in.

" okay your paying"

" i was planing on it, but before i do, lets eat"

"fine" i knew ,myself, that if tori wasn't here this would be a date.

He smirked and pulled me by my belt loop on the other side of my held my right hand.

=8$_== 20 later ==_$8=

We walked in to a village inn resterant and got tooken to our seat. Tori sat next to me and sasuke sat across from me. I put me hand in my coat pockets and sat back.

" so how long you've been in new york?" he asked

" my whole life"

" really?"

"really, you?"

"Ever sence i was 3"

" why?" i said in wonder

" well, i lived and was born in japan but my family didn't like it there because most of the family didn't sapport the arts so my mother and father came here with my brother and me and they made the school. But my mother and father died 5 years ago, and now my brother has it so"

"sorry for your lost"

"don't be, they lived here and got what they wanted ,they died happy."he said proudly. " what your life story?"

i looked at him dumbfounded, ' is he really asking me that?hello! My daugher! What else, why is he even interested? Nobody else is! Wait is he saying that he thinks i had a life before tori was born? Or is he saying i don't have a life! I'm over thinking,just tell him okay?'

"Okay my mom was like,19 when she had me and my dad was 22 um my mom was japanese and my dad was spanish,so this is what you get when you mix a japanese person with a spanish one. a chick with pink hair." He laughed.

" it's not that bad, i like it it's different"

" thank you, well my dad became a douche and cheated on my ma and he got the boot and i turned into this devil child then when i turnd 15 i thought i should be a bit more mature but my friend thought it would be cool to take me to a party. I went and like any other dumb ass teen i got drunk , but i was together with sai and i didn't the mind of (i closed tori's ears) having sex so i went long with it , and soon enough when i got from school one dayand i'm puking my life away, then my sister karin asked me what's wrong told her to get me a test. She did so and it came out a yes,i told my mom and she just wasn't mad at me she was matter fact happy and she knew that if i didn't wanna get mature my own way tori would,i went over to sai's house and i was there in the nick of time of finding him cheating and then when i went into labor,my mom called his mom because they were friends (auntie S is sai's mom) told her that i had her grandchild and she told my mom sai said he was going to his girlfriends house, my house, and my mom said it a lie because she was with me . And yeah mostly after that i ahd to bring her to school and then she went to school her self and then i passed high school and now i'm here with my sister. Story of my live at pause."

" well i have to say your live was interesing " he said smiling ,i let go of tori's ears and the waitress came over and took our orders.

" so you don't date anymore?"

"nope"

"Soooo you wouldn't call this a date?"

"Nope"

"no?"

"yes"

"yes?"

"yes i mean no"

"uh?"

I put my L-bows on the table,together, and snickered" i call it a date okay"

" hn."he did the same and had a sly smile on ,

Our faces where again inches away then...

"pssssst! Mommy" tori wispered in my ear.i rolled my eyes and put on a bright smile and turned to her.

" yes baby?"

" i think you and 's face was TOO close! It was like aladdin all over again!"

" but sasuke not on a magic carpet...or in the air, sweetie"he looked over at us with a confused face and one eye brow up.

"he can be on a magic SEAT!"she said with wide eye's and her eye brows up.

" baby,i doubt that"i chuckled ,i turn back to him and to talk but lips clashed.

*&-_=after breakfast,in the car going to the movies=_-&*

"Ha! Ma! I told you! Magic seat mommy!"tori shouted in the car gleely.

i was still seating soundless in my seat with blush on my was like a stain on my face,shoot it's been there ever sence sasuke kissed me at the village inn.i had my hand over my mouth with my eyes closed ,i opened them and looked at sasuke as he drove to the movies he had a smile to the face,he found it as funny as tori did but didn't show it, he stopped at a stop light and looked at me ,i snapped my head stright and looked at the light that made the 5 mins seem like it was forever, he put a hand to my chin.

" what's wrong chica?"

"Nothin' "

" are you mad?"

" no"

" so you didn't mind that little kiss back there didn't you?"

" no i didn't mind but now my daughter is never going to let me live it down with the 'Magic Seat' thing!"

" well i'm sorry,it seemed funny to me "

"For the first 6mins yes but now it's just annoying."

" sorry"

"don't be"i mocked him the same why he mocked me and phone rung i looked at it and it was only a text, i read it

**Karin:i've gotta ride to night were's hallow?**

I bit my lip i forgot she had to ride to night, i have hallow.

**me: just use loungefly okay, and tell her i said you could remember to let her drive and don't question her please or else she'll make you lose got it?**

**Karin: ride .**

**me: **

i thought thursday thew Monday? Ouch how am i gonna study and how am i gonna kept this from sasuke? Shit, and it's not even my races i'm worried about it my cars .i'm just one big thing of problems.

*v+*_x sasuke's prov x_*+v* 9:55 P.M.

I pulled up to the movie theater parking lot turning the car off and stepping out ,as soon as i did my phone rung.i picked it up.

" hello?"

_**/"hey!sasuke it's me"/**_

"Naruto not right now"

_**/"yes now"/**_

"No not now, i'm on date with a pinky"

_**/"oh! Sakura! Awesome but i'm not worried about that now,we've got a chick riding today and her friend riding thursday- monday and i heard they both don't lose and looking at the race right now the chick is winning "/**_

" what? Isn't ino racing along with neji and toji?"

_**/"yeah! And the chick just passed them both! She's owning us man!you need to get down here!"/**_

" i can't man,i'm doing something with her and her daughter, naruto just do something, shoot her or something!"

_**/" don't you think i've tried? The damn bults bonce off!"/**_

"Bult free windows aren't aloud"

_**/" they checked before the race to see if the windows in all the cars,none were bult free."/**_

"damn it look naruto just-"

_**/" FUCK!"/**_

"what?"

_**/"WE LOST!"/**_

"Damn it!"

I hit the top of the car and then i saw the mirror tori was there then i got hold of myself ,sakue hopped out the car and walked over to me.

" what's wrong?" She leaned on the car with her left arm and looked at me.

" nothin' just a friend of mine lost something"

" football?"

"No, baseball" what a dumb ass lie but she seemed to believe it ,she frowned.

"Tell your friend there's always next time"

"yeah,um naruto i've got to go"

_**/"bye teme"/**_

then he hung up, pissed ,pissed pissed pissed PISSED ,i'm so PISSED, i felt a hand on my cheek , i turned to look at sakura. She felt and saw the fire in my eye's ,she pulled my head down and kissed my lips ,softly and pleasingly,i needed it and hey i wanted it too,i held her hips close to my chest.i rubbed on her bottom lip wanting to come in and she opened sweetly,our mouths locked together ,i held tightly around her small body,then...i felt a stuffed toy hit the back of my back,i broke the kiss and turned around and there sat little ol' tori in the back side with a funny smile on,sakura blushed,and fuck so did i,our bodys departed and then sakura got tori out the car,tori then said

"_**THAT**_ was a magic carpet"

sakura was too flushed to aruge so she just said" yeah that was a magic carpet."

.

.

.

.

.

M

A

G

I

C

.

.

.

.

.

A/n so i how'd you like that? I thought it was a cute chapter this is my favorite out of all of them just because little tori kept on with the magicness, read, review,fav and fallow please and thank you!

.

.

.

later lovely's

.

.

UNK0wN


	4. OHHHHH HEELLL NAWHH!

"Mommy,...mommy...mommyiez wake up...wakey mommy"

" mmmmmmbabymommyzzzsleeping"i mubbled something like that out,

"but it's monday, a school day,it's 6:30 a.m. time to get ready"

My eye's fluddered open to see my pride and joy in front of me ,she smiled ,i did the same

" thank you for waking mommy up little munchkin" i said pinching her cheeks she laughed, i let go and pulled the slik blanket over my head, i yawned in my over sized black t-shirt and boi shorts underwear**{ I like saying boi shorts instead of boy shorts XD}**

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**_

_**I can't escape this hell**_

I looked at the right of me and saw the room window that was between me and sasuke, the song : This Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace , booming from his room. I got up and went to my bag and pulled out my ipod and hooked it up to my radio, and turned on my and my little girl's favorite song ( besides bubbly by Colbie Caillat)

**{ Rolling In The Deep by Adele}**

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

We blasted our music, suddenly sasuke's music stopped and i looked over to the window, sasuke was knocking on the glass i walked over. I opened the window and sasuke was smirked at my actions,

" what do you think your doing?" Sasuke said

" oh just listening to music, you?"

" looking at a beautiful baby mama,why?" He is such a flirt.

" why you lookin' at her?"

" because it's hard not to" he put his chin in his hands, i looked at him in his night eye's

"Oh really?" I said now squading and putting my elbows on my knees,

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_And you played it to the beat_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there_

_As mine sure won't be shared_

Tori ran over and jumped over on my back , giggling

"Oh Good morning !" Tori said nicely

"Good morning to you too " he said bowing his head

"Hey Mr. Sasuke do you like this song?" She said excited

"Oh, sorry ,never heard of it, i'm more of a rock person"

"Rock is loud and really sad!"

" well i'm kinda a sad person"

I got interested.

" tori your outfit for today clothes are in the bathroom put it on please?"

" but it's all pink!"

" then get the black one and put it on, now"

" yes ma" and then she skipped to the bathroom

I looked at sasuke ,

" may i come in?"

_he moved out of the why as in ' your welcome in'._

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_And you played it to the beat_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it with a beating_

i pushed the blinds away so i could step in,as i did i stepped in some cords and then got cought in it i tried getting loose, sasuke saw my problem and kneed over to help, i was almost out of the jungle of crods i was jumping and get shaking off a cord then lost my footing which made me yelp an fall on sasuke's bed. I had the most confused, emberassed, monkey like face on. He looked at me an smirked, he put his chin to the edge on the bed looking at me and my awkward position, he had a piece of his bangs in his face and tried to blow it away but he failed, i crawled the edge of the bed and moved the piece over hair from his face tucked it behind his ear he then looked at me

" my savior" i smiled

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_We could have had it all_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_We could have had it all_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_It all, it all, it all_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_We could have had it all_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_Rolling in the deep_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_And you played it to the beat_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

I looked at him stright in his eye, he just looked at me right back,

" are you a player?"

" am i, you ask?"

" yep, are you 'cause if you are this is where the rode ends, i have bigger and better things to worry about"

He looked at me then sat up and ran his hands thew his hair, and then looked back at me

" look, i'll admit that i'm kinda of a player-"

" that's all i needed to know" i got up and heading back to my room, but he stopped me and got me sitting in his computer chair

"- i wasn't finsh"

"I don't care if your just playing me then the game is over," i tried getting up againbut he pushed me back.

"I wasn't,"

I looked at him sharply, i relaxed and sat back

"...then do continue"

"I never went out with a mom before okay? First time, and in the beginning i thought about playin' with you but i decided not to, so i'm kinda a player ,but i'm not gonna play you, i'm really interested into you, and i'mah take it slow with you,"

I eyed him, telling the truth so far, i leaned in to him ,

" what if i don't want slow?" I said sexually, he smirked and put hands on my hips,

"that's your choice babe"

_You could have had it all_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_Rolling in the deep_

_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat._

The song ended in the background of my room, i cupped my hands on sasuke's perfect cheekbones , and bit my bottom lip with a smile, sasuke leaned in ,holding my neck ,his smirk was plastered on his mouth, i cought his lips and kissed him fully, he pulled me closer, and closer, i finally just fell out of the chair and landed on him, another song soothed on

**(We takin' over By: DJ Khaled feat. Akon, Birdman, Fat Joe, Lil Wayne, Rick Ross, T.I.)**

**[Akon]**

_Oh, oh_

**[Khaled]**

**DJ Khaled!**

**[Akon]**

_Konvict Music, yeah_

**[Khaled]**

**We the best**

**We takin' over**

**Listen!**

**[T.I.]**

**Ay, ay**

**Started in Atlanta, then I spread out wit' it**

**South Carolina, Alabama, Mississippi**

**On to North Carolina, Philadelphia and Virginia**

**From down in Miami where it warm in the winter**

**On up to Minnesota where it storm in the winter**

**Jacksonville, Tallahassee, Memphis, Tenn. holla at me**

**Me in H-Town, Southside, Cloverland daddy**

**I'm the man out in Dallas, better ask Khaled**

**Kept me out in Cali with my eyes open barely**

**Blowin' and spinnin', goin' down Bennett**

**Drop six-fo', three-wheel then switch it**

**Red light stop, make it drop for the bitches**

**Got a glock fo'-fifth, blow your head off wit' it**

**Anything you hear that I said, I meant it**

**King got the crown then sped off it wit' it**

**Say you need bricks, I said I get it**

**[Akon]**

_If you want to, we can supply you_

_Got enough work, to feed the whole town_

_They won't shoot you, unless you try to_

_Come around and try to stomp on our ground_

_'Cause we takin' over, one city at a time_

_Said we takin' over, one city at a time_

_Said we takin' over, one city at a time_

_Said we takin' over, one city at a time_

his hand went down to hips again an locked down,pulling me closer. He rubbed on my bottom lip and I opened and held his face closer , we broke apart for air , we went at it again,

**[Rick Ross]**

**Triple C, Black Flag**

**We rich, yeah**

**[Khaled]**

**Listen!**

**[Rick Ross]**

**Boss, it's what I does**

**I get money everyday, everyday I does**

**That Benz, is how I ride**

**Black flag on the left, two hoes and ride**

**You better, move! Ak all day**

**Get shot up like Shyne, that's on my neck**

**I'm (B.I.G.) like Diddy**

**Damn it, I'm wit' it**

**Khaled we did it, Biggie of my city**

**Please no fitted, fuck it, I'm too pretty**

**The rappers can get brain, stupid, I'm silly**

**Money that come, runnin' like water**

**Mami so hot, damn it, she gorgeous**

**Miami on fire, you better be, cautious**

**Might get shot on the porch of your fortress**

**Now they see that you know I'm from Port City**

**I run in 'cause Rick Ross is boss shit**

**[Akon]**

_'Cause we takin' over, one city at a time_

_Said we takin' over, one city at a time_

_Said we takin' over, one city at a time_

_Said we takin' over, one city at a time_

" Ma ma! Ma ma! Where are you? I need help with my clothes!"

I broke the kiss, he kissed back one more time and then let me go, i smirked and got off him and went back to my room,she had the vest on backwards and her hair was mess. I chuckled and walked over to her taking off the vest and putting it on correctly. I took her to the bathroom and brushed her hair down and then put it in a pony tail. Her out fit was cute ,it was plain black shirt with a vest over it and some kneed shorts and black flats ,she had black studded earrings and a long black necklace.

**[Fat Joe]**

**Cribs Mania**

**Khaled!**

**BX, TS nigga**

**[Khaled]**

**Listen!**

**[Fat Joe]**

**Blat, when you see Crack, better duck**

**like the mac gotta ease past, nigga what**

**Shit, I don't give fuck, I run these streets**

**Y'all talk that shit, I want that beef**

**I'm a tell you like a g told me**

**They'll come back quick if a nigga O.D**

**Cash Rule Everything Around Me**

**I'm YSL, Versace**

**You could see me in that Porsche GT**

**Comin' down Sunset, sittin' on D's**

**Feelin' like 'Pac, All Eyes On Me**

**Fresh bandanna and I'm blowin' mad trees**

**Nigga please, I spit crack every verse a ki**

**Some say Khaled, some say Khalid**

**Twelve years down and I'm finally free, crack!**

**[Akon]**

_If you want to, we can supply you_

_Got enough work, to feed the whole town_

_They won't shoot you, unless you try to_

_Come around and try to stomp on our ground_

_'Cause we takin' over, one city at a time_

_Said we takin' over, one city at a time_

_Said we takin' over, one city at a time_

_Said we takin' over, one city at a time_

I went to the window and waved to sasuke he waved back i shut the window and closed the blinds i went to my bags and pulled out my dancing clothes and reguler clothes, for reguler clothes i put on a white cocktail summer dress having black lace on the ends with black leggings under, i put on a sliver necklace with a plain heart as the charm, i took out my plain black allstars and put them on and then found my sliver hoops an stuck them in my ears ,i took, my leather jacket and put it on and then for my dance outfit, short shorts,a creamed colored tights and leotard, black leg warmers ,ballet shoes, salsa shoes, and tap shoes. Okay that's all i need in my dance bag and now my back pack ,okay everythings cool , i looked at the time and it was 8:01 a.m.,

" time to go tori, got your stuff?" I packed a bag of things for her to do to keep her busy , and her little lunch box for when she's hungry, she nodded with a smile

[Khaled]

Listen!

**[Birdman]**

**Birdman daddy, I'm number one**

**Nigga came at me wrong so we got him done**

**Fuckin' with the fam', I'm gonna give him some**

**Spent that corner, he didn't run**

**Sunday had a whole church singin' a song**

**"Why'd they have to send my baby home?"**

**Fuckin' with some nigga, that paper long**

**Been a g in the game now my son on the throne**

**[Lil Wayne]**

**I am the beast**

**Feed me rappers or feed me beats**

**I am untamed, I need a leash**

**I am insane, I need a shrink**

**I love brain, I need a leech**

**Why complain on easy streets?**

**I don't even talk, I let the Visa speak**

**and I like, my sprite easter pink**

**And my wrist special pah but the Mula's cooler**

**I have more jewels than your jeweler**

**Touch and I will bust your medulla**

**That's a bullethole, it is not a tumor**

**Red light! Red light! Stop your rumors**

**I stay on track like a box of Pumas**

**Now just r-r-rock with Junior**

**I am the little big Kahuna, y'dig?**

**[Akon]**

_'Cause we takin' over, one city at a time_

The song eneded at the moment I pulled my ipod off the stand and picked up my ear phone, we walked out of the room,I got my key and locked the door. I started down the hall way and remembered, i don't know where to go, karin walked out of her room, ready for the day, and looked at me, thinking the same thing

" you don't know either?"

" uh-uh" i shook my head, sasuke walked out of his room and looked that us and saw we were lost.

**" *sigh*** fallow me" we did

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**0**

**.**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**U**

**T**

**E**

**S**

**L**

**A**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" karin that's your first class" he pointed

" thanks" she ran into the room and greeted the teacher i just kept fallowed sasuke

" what about me?"

"Oh i forgot, my brother thought that since you were on the same levelas me in dance , maybe higher, he put you in my same classes, at frist he did it just to annoy me, but your not that annoying anymore"he walked next to me,

I looked at him"i shouldn't but annoying at all!" I said pushing him playfully,he chuckled and held me by my hips

"your are so lucky you daughter's here"he said in my ear

" and why is that?"i said looking back at him,

" i'd be all over you," he bit my ear, i gigle and pushed him away, he came back now just walking with me with his hand in my jacket pocket , tori tugged on my jacket i turned to her

" yes baby?"

" mama people are staring at you and me" she said worried

"Huh?" I looked up and noticed, tori and i were getting nasty stares, and glaring at me,

" mommy it's scaring me" she said into my hip as she sunggled herself in me, i put my arm around her and held ,

" it's okay baby, they ain't gonna do anything"

Sasuke looked at tori worried "wants wrong?"

" have you noticed people are giving us the dirty looks?"

he looked up and slowly nodded,

" it's because of me"

" what? Why?"

"I've got a fan club and crap fallowed me everywhere in my life, i'm sorry, they sometime's take it too far, like now,i would just walk away, but if i do then that'll make it worst"

"worst ,what do you mean by WORST?" I gurred

" they'll try to confornt you for dumb shit and that'll most likely end in a fight,and i'm not gonna let you fight some whore in front of your daughter 'cause of me, she doesn't need to see that." He cares that much about tori? Some man,

A girl then bumped into tori and knocked her over on her face, i flipped,my head snapped to her so fast i could of sworn i was gonna a have a fuckin' whiplash

" hey!" I shouted sasuke helped ,she turned

" what bitch?" A short white eyed girl with long hair said with her ballet bag in one hand,

"Are you gonna say something to my daughter that you just stomped over?"

"Yeah watch where your going kid" she rolled her eye's and she kept on walking

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oh,hell nawh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hanabi!" Another girl with white pearl eye's ran over across me, and stopped her,

"Hanabi, can you please slow down sometimes?"

" tch."

"Hinata Hyûga, right?" Sasuke said

"Y-yeah, "

" you need to get to get your sisster out of here,"

"Oh hana! What did you do this time?"

" the damn munchkin was in my way so moved her, and she happened to fall flat on her pale fuckin' face,"

" HANABI! Oh My God! I'm so sorry she didn't mean a thing! Swear to god!" Hinata freaked,

i marched over to the girl hinata was scared enough,sasuke picked up tori and left to a different direction,

i pushed hinata out of the way and punchthe chick she flew, and that was start of me kicking her ass

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n i would of bet her ass too, what about you? anyway's i hope yah liked this chapter, poor tori TT3TT, well read review, fave and fallow please and thank you

.

.

.

.

.

UNKn0WN


	5. An I'm so sorry

Oh god.

I'm so sorry.

These grammer mistakes are unforgivable! Oh hell no!

I gotta fix these.

No I'm gonna fix these.

All of my stories.

Because this is really really.

Gah I don't even know.

But I know all of the stories are getting fixed .

And that's that.

God, I can't believe I wrote these.

I feel really really bad now.

No.

I've gotta save my wonderful stories.

WAIT FOR ME STORIES.

I.

GOTS.

DIS.

_-Love _

UNKn0wn


End file.
